1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a level regulator for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a level regulator provided with a mechanical switch sensor to turn off the supply voltage applied to the amplifiers while the level regulator is not in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, there exists a level regulator for an automotive vehicle which can automatically regulate or correct the level or height of the vehicle. This level regulator is operated when the level of the vehicle is too low because passengers or freight have been loaded into the vehicle, or too high because they have been unloaded therefrom.
In the prior-art level regulator, however, since the supply voltage is applied to the regulator only when the ignition switch is turned on, there has been a problem in that it is impossible to regulate the level of the vehicle when the ignition switch is turned off such as when the vehicle is left parked on a slope. Therefore, in this case, when the ignition switch is turned off with the vehicle fully loaded with passengers or freight, although it is possible to maintain the level as it is with the vehicle fully loaded, the level of the vehicle is necessarily increased after the vehicle has been unloaded.
On the other hand, although it is possible to apply the supply voltage to the regulator directly from the battery without providing an ignition switch therebetween, since the supply voltage is always applied thereto even when no level regulation is being performed, a leakage current inevitably continues to flow, so that the battery is discharged. A more detailed description of the prior-art level regulator will be made hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1.